The Beauty and the Pirate
by Foxzet
Summary: Takari. During the Golden Age of Piracy, Kari Kamiya, the daughter of a mayor, is captured by the fearsome Davis Pirates. But what happens when one of the pirates, T.K, falls in love with her? Rated T for violence, language and alltogether piracyness.
1. Chapter 1

It is the seventeenth century, and the Golden Age of Piracy is at its high pitch. However, there was one pirate crew that stood out from the rest, because of their infamous ruthlessness. "C-captain?" A crewmember said and knocked the door to his captain's cabin. "Come on in." A gruffy voice replied. Inside the room, there was sitting an auburn-haired man, who was the captain of the crew. "What is it?" He asked the pirate. "We... We have reached our destination." The man replied. He was young-looking, and rather short. The captain grinned. "Raise the Jolly Roger." He ordered. "Aye-aye,  
Cap'n!" The buccaneer replied, and went out of the cabin.

A peaceful island in the Caribbean. A young lady in a pink dress was relaxing outside with her cat. "This is the life,  
right Miko?" She said to her cat, who purred as a reply. "I wish there were more days like this." She said. "The sky is crystal clear, it's quiet and peaceful... And it's full of sunlight. Perfect." She and Miko were laying under the shadow of a tree. "I wish my big brother will soon return from his sailing..." She muttered, and stroke Miko.

"PIRATES!!!" The lady heard a loud voice screaming from the docks. "Uh-oh..." She muttered. "We'd better get going, Miko!" She and her cat started running away. "Who is it?" A navy commander asked. "The flag couldn't be misunderstood:  
It's Captain Davis!" A man replied. "Uh-oh... Evacuate the citizens!" The commander said. "We'll hold the pirates back,  
right men?" "SIR YES SIR!!" A navy crew shouted together. The auburn-haired captain came out from his cabin.

"Greetings!" He greeted the navy soldiers. "I think you have heard about me. I am captain Davis. And these," He said and pointed at his crew. "These are my fellow crewmembers." "We know that!!" The navy commander shouted. "What are you doing here?" "Well, commodore Kido," Davis said, and chuckled. "We've come here to rob you blind." "I appreciate your sincerity." Commodore Kido said. "However, do you think you can get by us?" "We'll see." Davis replied. "Ichijouji!"  
He called one of his crewmembers. A blue-haired man stood up. "Yes, Captain?" He asked Davis. "Fire." Davis replied quietly. "As you wish." The blue-haired man said, pointed a cannon at the dock, and fired.

"COMMODORE!!" A navy man shouted. "ARE YOU READY, MEN?!" Davis asked his crewmembers, who all roared as a reply. "GREAT!  
LET'S GO!!" Davis shouted, and the pirates jumped out of the ship and headed at the docks. "Good that they've got something to do..." Davis muttered and smiled as he jumped out of the ship himself. The navy soldiers tried to fight the pirates,  
but the pirates were stronger, and there were more of them. "GO, MY CREW!!" Davis shouted, as he pierced a soldier's chest with his cutlass. "STEAL EVERYTHING THAT ISN'T NAILED DOWN!!" "Captain!!" A blonde-haired pirate warned Davis: A soldier had took out a gun, and was aiming it at Davis. "Goodbye, captain Da-" He shouted, but was shot by the blonde.

"Thank you, Takaishi." Davis thanked the pirate who had saved his life. "It was nothing, Cap'n!" Takaishi replied. "Why aren't you over there robbing people?" Davis asked him. "I find fighting a lot more amusing." Takaishi stated, and struck a soldier with his sword. "Looks like we've got one shared interest." Davis said, and shot a soldier who was leaping at Takaishi. "Looks like they're all dead..." Takaishi said, and looked at the bodies of the navy soldiers while putting his sword away. "You're a one bloody swordsman, T.K!" Davis said to him. T.K. said "Thank you." and smiled.

However, a figure stepped away from the shadows, and was pointing his gun at Davis. "Not so fast!" It was commodore Kido.  
"Oh, you've gotta be kiddin' me." Davis grunted annoyedly. "How the heck did you survive the blast?" T.K. asked him.  
"Easy." Kido replied. "Your crewmembers' aim isn't as good as it used to be." Davis glared at him, but soon laughed.  
"Oh, come on Joe!" Davis taunted the commodore. "You know just as well as I that you don't dare to pull the trigger."  
"We'll see..." Commodore muttered. "T.K." Davis said. "Yes, Cap'n?" T.K. asked. "Disarm him." "Will do!" T.K. replied,  
and started walking towards commodore.

"I warn you!" Kido yelled, as T.K. peacefully walked towards him. "Fine. Here goes!!" Kido shouted, and pulled the trigger. To his surprise, nothing happened. "What..." He muttered, and T.K. punched him. "After Ichijouji shot at you,  
you dropped your gun." T.K. said. "It went off, and as we all know, flintlock guns can shoot only once." "Fine..." Kido said, and stood up. He grabbed his sword. "If guns are useless, then I shall decapitate you-" He yelled, but was knocked out by T.K. "Nice blow." Davis said, and T.K. grinned.

"Hey Cap'n!" The young-looking man yelled from distance. "Look what we found!!" A pink-haired female pirate exclaimed.  
They were bringing the girl in pink dress to Davis, who looked pleased. "Well well well..." He muttered. "If it isn't the daughter of the mayor of this island. Kari Kamiya, wasn't it?" "Let me go, you scumbacks!!" Kari screamed. "Well done, Inoue and Hida. We'll get a lot of ransom with her." Davis stated. T.K. looked at the girl: he had never seen anything so beautiful in his whole life. "Gather our crew! We're sailing away!" Davis ordered Inoue and Hida, who nodded.

"You won't get away with this." Kari hissed. "Once my father finds out I'm gone, you are SO DEAD!!" "We'll see about that. T.K!" Davis said. "Y-yes, captain?" T.K. asked, still mesmerized by Kari's looks. "Take miss Kamiya to our ship.  
And be careful..." Davis said and grinned. "Aye aye, Cap'n!" T.K. said and saluted, grabbed Kari's arm, and brought her to their ship. "You lowlifes have no chance of succeeding with your plan!!" Kari yelled. T.K. looked at her. There was this strange feeling in his heart. The same feeling his captain had warned him about. It was called love. But could love bloom between the daughter of a mayor and a mere buccaneer? 


	2. Chapter 2

Davis looked satisfied: the treasure hold was full of booty. He chuckled slightly. "Looks like this was another successful trip..." He thought, and returned to the deck to meet with his crewmates. "Men," he started. "Our trip was a success, all thanks to you. So how about we CELEBRATE?!" Davis shouted, and everyone aboard the ship yelled loudly as a sign of assent.

During late night, Davis had asked T.K, Cody, Yolei and Ken to come into his cabin. "You four." He started. "Are my most trustworthy crewmembers." Davis stated. Ken and Cody grinned, while Yolei blushed slightly. "So I respect your opinions. So... What shall we do with her?" Davis asked. "Well, obviously we're going to make her walk the plank if her father won't pay the ransom, but what shall we do with her for the time being?"

"Hmm... We could tie her into a pole so she won't be able to escape." Cody suggested. "Naah." Davis replied. "She's already imprisoned. I'm looking for a way how she could be a benefit." "You could make her your... Personal slave."  
Ken said and grinned, but Davis glared at him. "I'm not that type of a pirate." Davis stated. "Well, we could make her wash the deck and do all kinds of chores, like cooking and laundering and such, so I wouldn't have to do it all the time." Yolei said, and Cody and Ken bursted in laughter. "That sounds about good." Davis stated.

"What's the matter, Takaishi?" Davis asked T.K. "You haven't said anything. Usually you're the first one to suggest these kinds of things." "Oh, well I've just been thinking about things..." T.K. replied quickly. Ken, Cody and Yolei looked suspicious, but Davis just said "Fine. Well, I think it's time to go to sleep. We've got a lot of sailing to do tomorrow..." "Aye aye, Cap'n!" T.K, Yolei, Ken and Cody said and left the cabin.

However, instead of going to sleep, T.K. snuck into the treasure hold where Kari was kept imprisoned. "What do YOU want?!" Kari asked angrily, but T.K. gave her a zip it signal. He then handed her a jug of water. "Here." T.K. said.  
"I thought you might be thirsty." Kari took a big swig of water, but still glared at T.K. incredulously. "Why are you helping me?" She asked in a bossy manner. "Listen, I don't know what you're thinking about me, but I'm not the same as them." T.K. replied. "Really..." Kari muttered coldly. "Yeah. I was once taken to this ship against my own will." T.K. said. "Well, good night then." He said, and left the cabin. Kari was a little stunned.

"Knock knock." Davis said in the morning, and opened the door to the treasure hold. He opened Kari's chackles "Come with me." He ordered. Davis went to the deck with Kari following him. He got a lot of lustful looks from the male crewmembers of the ship, but ignored them and followed Davis. "T.K, come with me." Davis said. T.K. stood up, and followed Davis. Kari recognised him, but didn't say anything. Davis opened the door to his cabin. "Come on in." He said to Kari, and smiled a little. "T.K, close the door." Davis ordered. T.K. nodded, and closed the door after he and Davis went in.

"So... Kari Kamiya, right?" Davis asked Kari. "Yes. And don't you dare to think you'll get away with this." Kari said and glared at Davis. "My dad will sent every Navy ship in the whole Caribbean after you-" "Do you know who I am, Miss Kamiya?" Davis cut her. "I am Captain Davis Motomiya. I've been sailing the seven seas for over twenty years, and do you know how many times I've been caught by the Navy? Zero." He paused for a while. "I am especially known for my ruthlessness. Be it a man or a woman, an infant or an adult, nobody dares to oppose me. I'm pretty sure your dad has heard about me..."

"So what do you want me to do?" Kari asked, still with the bossy manner T.K. heard yesterday. "You, Miss Kamiya, are going to write a letter," Davis said. "Where you will ask your father to pay us ten million doubloons, or else,  
we will feed you to sharks." "And what makes you think I'm going to write anything like that?" Kari asked coldly. "You'll see. T.K!" Davis said loudly. "Y-yes, Cap'n?" T.K. asked a little nervously. "Show her what happens if she doesn't comply." Davis replied.

"NO!!" T.K. yelled, which made both Davis and Kari shocked. "I mean... Captain, as much as I respect you, I am not as ruthless as you are, I could never hurt a-" "I never asked you to hurt her, you swab!" Davis said angrily. "Just demonstrate!" "Oh..." T.K. replied, and looked embarrassed. "Fine." He looked at a cage that was in Davis' cabin,  
and saw a parrot over there. He opened the cage, took the parrot, and cut it's head off, which made Kari scream.  
"If you don't want that happen to you..." T.K. threatened. "You'll do as Captain says." "F-fine..." Kari muttered,  
took a piece of paper and ink, and started writing.

"Takaishi, you're a genius!!" Davis said after Kari had left the cabin, and slapped T.K's back. "No-one else aboard this ship would have dared to kill a parrot that's in MY cabin! You deserve a medal, boy." "T-thanks, Cap'n." T.K.  
replied quietly, and blushed a little. He and Davis returned to the deck. "Hida!" Davis shouted and pointed at Cody.  
"Deliver this letter to Mayor Kamiya!" "Aye aye, Cap'n!" Cody replied, and prepared the rowboat to deliver the letter. "Now then..." Davis started. "We're reaching our next destination in two days. What way should we go to avoid the Navy?"

"Umm, Captain?" One pirate said, and stood up. "I'd recommend we go around the left side of Skull Island. The place is so minuscule that the Navy would never think about guarding there-" He was grabbed by throat by Davis. "Nice try,  
Navy boy." Davis said quietly. "Y-you knew..." The navy gasped. "Of course. I can smell Navy from miles away." Davis replied, and impaled the infiltrator's chest. Kari gasped as Davis tossed the Navy soldier to the sea. "There. The sharks are going to have a banquet today." Davis said coldly.

"What shall we do then, Cap'n?" T.K. asked. "We'll go around Monkey Island." Davis stated. "B-but isn't that place infested with Navy ships?" Yolei asked. "You heard what that scoundrel said." Davis replied. "The Navy fears us so much that they'll probably use all their ships if they're going to ambush us, which means that we could sail pretty much everywhere else." "Clever thinking, Cap'n." Ken stated. "Thank you. Okay, let's wait for Cody to come back, and then we can set sail." Davis said. Kari looked worried. "Are you okay?" T.K. asked her. "I, I'm fine..." Kari said quietly, but nearly cried. "There goes my only hope..." 


End file.
